criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Martine Meunier
Martine Meunier is a main character featured in Season 5 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Grimsborough Police Department. Profile Hailing from France, Martine is 29 years old and worked as a model prior to her tenure to the department. She has green eyes, chin-length blonde hair with side bangs that is held neatly by a large carmine red headband, a small gap between her front teeth, and a beauty mark a bit beneath her right eye. She wears pink lipstick, carmine nail polish, black eyeshadow, a golden V necklace, and a white lab coat with a pocket that holds a pencil and a scalpel over a carmine red blouse with a sheer, black rim. She also has a tattoo of a butterfly on her chest. An aloof woman, Martine is especially interested in high fashion and men, the latter being the reason of her flirtatious and coy manner. She has a strange interest for the macabre, but is intolerant of impertinence. Events of Criminal Case Hell Is Other People After Elaine Seabrook's murderer was caught, Martine told Gloria and the player that her colleague from the emergency department had informed her of an unknown fatality at the steakhouse. While there was no sign of foul play, there was something off about it, so she was called to help. She, Gloria, and the player then went to the steakhouse to collect the body. After Martine conducted the autopsy on the body, she found out that the man had died of a sudden cardiac arrest caused by an overdose of the blood pressure amlodipine. Prior to that, a shipment of amlodipine had been reported missing. However, Martine said that the high amount of amlodipine would not have killed the man alone; she said that the man needed to have ingested (most likely drunk) something that would multiply the drug's potency. Gloria and the player then left to find out more about the victim. Later, Martine analyzed a sample of the Rocket Cow the man (identified as David O'Connell) drank from. Martine confirmed that the Rocket Cow was the activating agent, more specifically, the caffeine. However, she could not rule out the possibility of a suicide instead of a murder. When she reported her findings to Chief Parker, the chief reassigned the case to another precinct. The Saddest of All Keys Soon after investigating the death of Ian Devine, David's murder would turn out to be just the first reported of a string of deaths caused by the amlodipine-Rocket Cow mix, causing Martine to conclude that a serial killer was on the loose. Flatline After arresting Greg Gibbs's killer, Jasper Everett and the player came to Martine to ask her to treat an injury that Amir had sustained in the aftershock. After telling them that her stocks had been depleted by the earthquake, she suggested that they searched Dr. Gibbs's clinic for a stock of medication. Martine was then able to treat Amir with the medication that Jasper and the player had recovered. Buzz Kill Analyses As the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Grimsborough Police Department, Martine has the responsibility of carefully examining and analyzing each murdered corpse, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Martine performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Snake in the Grass *Nathan's Body (18:00:00) Case #2: Hell Is Other People *Elaine's Body (18:00:00) *David's Body (09:00:00) *Rocket Cow Can (06:00:00) Case #3: The Saddest of All Keys *Ian's Body (18:00:00) *Food Diary (06:00:00) Case #4: Cross My Heart *Brad's Body (18:00:00) Case #5: Too Cruel for School *Vicky's Body (18:00:00) Case #6: Hear My Cry *Edward's Body (18:00:00) Case #7: Flatline *Greg's Body (18:00:00) *Medicine (06:00:00) Case #8: Stonewalled *Stella's Body (18:00:00) Case #9: Shooting Star *Ronald's Body (18:00:00) Case #10: The Bloom of Doom *Valereea's Body (18:00:00) Case #11: Hot Mess *Vince's Body (18:00:00) Case #12: The Art of Murder *Meera's Body (18:00:00) Case #13: Gone Pear-Shaped *Paul's Body (18:00:00) Case #14: Byte the Dust *Ash's Body (18:00:00) Case #15: Murder on the Dance Floor *Kalua's Body (18:00:00) Case #16: Buzz Kill *Beckett's Body (18:00:00) *Rita's Cellphone (06:00:00) *Annie Schmidt (09:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Martine to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case in The Conspiracy) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 3-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Case appearances *Snake in the Grass (Case #1 of The Conspiracy) *Hell Is Other People (Case #2 of The Conspiracy) *The Saddest of All Keys (Case #3 of The Conspiracy) *Cross My Heart (Case #4 of The Conspiracy) *Too Cruel for School (Case #5 of The Conspiracy) *Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy) *Flatline (Case #7 of The Conspiracy) *Stonewalled (Case #8 of The Conspiracy) *Shooting Star (Case #9 of The Conspiracy) *The Bloom of Doom (Case #10 of The Conspiracy) *Hot Mess (Case #11 of The Conspiracy) *The Art of Murder (Case #12 of The Conspiracy) *Gone Pear-Shaped (Case #13 of The Conspiracy) *Byte the Dust (Case #14 of The Conspiracy) *Murder on the Dance Floor (Case #15 of The Conspiracy) *Buzz Kill (Case #16 of The Conspiracy) Gallery Screenshots MMeunierConspiracyC233.png|Martine, as she appeared in Hell Is Other People (Case #2 of The Conspiracy) and Flatline (Case #7 of The Conspiracy). Martine-Case245-1.png|Smiling Martine-Case238-1-1.png|Happy Martine-Case232-3.png|Fantasizing 1 Martine-Case233-1.png|Fantasizing 2 Martine-Case233-9.png|Fantasizing 3 Martine-Case233-3.png|Affectionate Martine-Case233-6.png|Compassionate Martine-Case232-8.png|Confident 1 Martine-Case234-4.png|Confident 2 Martine-Case233-8.png|Confident 3 Martine-Case234-2.png|Determined 1 Martine-Case234-6.png|Determined 2 Martine-Case233-2.png|Winking Martine-Case232-4.png|Unsure 1 Martine-Case233-11.png|Unsure 2 Martine-Case233-10.png|Confused Martine-Case232-5.png|Thinking 1 Martine-Case234-7.png|Thinking 2 Martine-Case233-4.png|Thinking 3 Martine-Case233-7.png|Thinking 4 Martine-Case232-6.png|Indicating Martine-Case234-3.png|Serious Martine-Case233-12.png|Stumped 1 Martine-Case234-1-1.png|Stumped 2 Martine-Case234-5.png|Stumped 3 Martine-Case234-8.png|Angry Martine-Case232-7.png|Hopeless Martine-Case232-2.png|Clueless 1 Martine-Case233-5.png|Clueless 2 Martine-Case234-1-2.png|Clueless 3 Martine-Case239-1-1.png|Holding her phone. Martine-Case246-1.png|Listening to music. Martinerender.png |Martine's lab render. MartineTimeAnalysis.JPG|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. MartinePartnerConspiracy.png|The player may choose Martine to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case of The Conspiracy) and provide hint bonuses. Promotional images MartineMeunierConspiracy.png|Character reveal. Martine(sketch).png|Concept art of Martine. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Quasi-suspects